


Aftercare

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alexander Hamilton: Greedy, D/s elements, Lafayette: 'Look! I Am Being Nice', M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, feminized Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking Madison up so that he could fuck him, and then having Mads drive him to his other boyfriends' house because he won't let him come isn't guaranteed to end well for his poor behind.</p><p>OR</p><p>Lafayette would probably be a lot better at aftercare if certain petulant bottoms would stop trying to fall asleep on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

When the door opens, Lafayette assumes it will be John, running back in to search for whichever item has alluded him this morning. What he sees, however, is not John scrambling for his backpack, but rather Alex, leaning against the doorway waiting to be acknowledged.

“Someone is looking nice this morning.” And really, the smaller man does, even if Lafayette is tempted to tease that the high heeled sandals aren’t quite high enough to make him John’s height- much less anything less than short next to Lafayette.

A part of Lafayette that he refuses to acknowledge as petty is delighted every time Alex dresses like this. Wants to rub Alex’s short black skirt and white blouse in Aaron’s face. But he won’t, because it isn’t sporting and more importantly- while it isn’t currently on the list of ‘things Lafayette isn’t allowed to do if he’d like to continue sharing a boyfriend with Burr’, it surely would be added the first time he did it.

Instead, he settles for setting down his phone and smiling as Alex sits on the end of the bed to remove his heels. 

“Where’s John?” Lafayette would be slightly more offended that that’s the first words out of the man’s mouth if they weren’t said while climbing into his lap. Alex, it appears, is on a mission, one that does not have time for idle pleasantries like ‘hello’.

“Class, ma petite.” And then, because he really should ask, “Do you not have one to attend as well?”

There was a moment where he thought he might not get an answer, Alex’s mouth having found his neck. Definitely a man on a mission. Not that Lafayette minds being used.

The bangles on Alex’s wrists jingle slightly as he shifts, reaching up to bury his fingers in Lafayette’s curls as he pulls back enough to speak, “Cancelled.”

A slight tug on his hair brings their lips together, and Lafayette reaches up to pluck the ridiculous sunglasses Alex is using to keep back his hair and tosses them on the bed. Threads his fingers through dark locks before pulling sharply. No direction in mind, just a reminder to behave.

Not that his tiny lover has ever been interested in that.

A point highlighted by the twinge of pain as Alex drags his bottom lip back.

-

The only thing Alex can think as Lafayette sinks teeth into his shoulder is finally. 

It’s not a cutesy bite. Not a nip. But a full on bite and he loves it.

Wants more. Rolls his hips so that he can press his erection against Lafayette’s stomach. Seeking friction and trying to encourage the man in the same motion. 

The act makes Laf snicker, and he doesn’t care how ridiculous he’s being so long as he gets fucked within the next hour. “Does little Alex want to play?” 

Alex licks his bottom lip, nods even as Lafayette nuzzles at the space he was just chewing on. “And how does little Alex want it?”

Except Alex doesn’t want to talk about it. He frowns before jerking the hair in between his fingers as harshly as he dares. 

“I ought,” Lafayette murmurs into his ear seconds later as he presses Alex flat on his back, “to tie you up and worship your body. Kiss and pet you. Tell you what a pretty girl you are for me, all dressed up.”

Alex whines, high in his throat and Lafayette kisses it away. Slow and sweet. Not the possessive kiss that he’s come to expect, there’s no teeth, no biting, only gentleness. Just as Alex begins to despair, Laf breaks away. “But, since I am so nice, I shall give you what you want. On your knees.”

It doesn’t take him long to scramble into position, but Laf grips his hips to finish dragging them where he wants them anyway. Cool air teases him as his skirt is flipped up to expose him, and Alex arches his back in hopes of presenting an enticing picture. Yelps when it earns him a solid smack.

“Naughty, naughty- coming over here without any panties.” There’s motion behind him, and then a slick sensation as fingers rub against his hole and taint.

It makes him wiggle. Wants more, wants Lafayette to stop teasing and just take him.

“When’s the last time you’ve been used?” There’s a broad thumb pressing against him, but not going in, but Alex knows better than to push back against it.

Settles for rubbing his cheek against the pillow instead. “This morning.”

The thumb is replaced with two fingers, pushing into the knuckle abruptly. He sucks in sharply, especially when Laf crooks them. “Greedy, greedy, little Alex.”

“Mads wouldn’t let me come,” he whines in response.

It occurs to him a second later that it’s never a good idea to give Lafayette more ammunition. Another finger has joined the first two, and it’s a lot to take in, even considering his morning romp with Madison. He’d gotten schedules mixed up and woken the man up a few hours before he actually needed to get up- in hopes of a quickie before he left for class. 

After all, Alex wasn’t dating four people so that he could spend time in the shower masturbating. And as much as Lafayette might call him greedy, Ben agreed that it was better than a lot of other things he could be doing. 

The thought flees when Lafayette grips one cheek in each hand before sinking in.

-

It’s rare that Lafayette gets to fuck Alex without anyone else around. Something that might bother him if it didn’t feel like a natural consequence of how close he and John were. Besides, Alex never seems happier than when he’s being completely overwhelmed- one of them on each end. 

Their greedy boy.

Alex’s skin beneath his fingertips is soft, and he digs his fingers in just a little harder, dragging Alex back onto his cock. It’s a warm, tight, heat and he slides in and out easily. 

When he’s fucking John, they rarely bother with lube. He’s had the safe sex talks with Aaron, has heard a thousand times the wonders of condoms and lube- but there’s nothing compared to forcing himself into John. So tight that it actually hurts. Bruises already blossoming on both of their skins. Nothing more than spit to ease the way. It’s how they like it. 

But Alex gets lube. John had told him so the first time they got to take him home. Lafayette was free to put his entire arm inside of him so long as he took the time to prepare him. It’s an idea he’s still tempted to try. 

Curiously he reaches down, presses a finger next to his cock, smiling at the full body shudder Alex responds with. Doesn’t have to ask if Alex likes it, considering the hand that’s sneaking down to stroke his erection. 

“Uh-uh-uh,” Lafayette chides and Alex freezes. “Naughty girls don’t get to touch themselves.”

Alex whines in response. “Been good for you.”

Minus the hair pulling and the biting. “And for Monsieur Madison?”

There’s no response to that, but Alex’s hands have buried themselves in the sheets near his head. It’s enough of an admission. “Since I am so nice, I will make a deal. You may come after John fucks you.”

“You want that, don’t you? For John to fuck you? To make him happy? Let him come home to the sight of his pretty little girl all stretched out and ready for him?”

It doesn’t matter what he’s saying. Lafayette knows he could talk about leaving Alex tied up for the neighbors to use, or about sending him home to Burr with his belly filled with their cum. Threaten to leave bruises in the shape of his name. 

Sometimes, when John’s especially riled up, he likes to whisper all the terrible things they could do together. Tell his lover how beautiful he looks in a fight. How, especially as John grows more and more skilled under his tutelage, instead of relying on raw strength, they’d be unstoppable. 

The best part about Alex, Lafayette thinks as he sets his teeth into the man’s shoulder, is that he’d actually follow through with every nasty thing if he was allowed. 

Alex is still tight around him as he withdraws, and he pauses to kiss the upturned ass before climbing off the bed. John’s not due home for another hour or so- 

And well, it’d be cruel to leave Alex empty for that long- wouldn’t it?

The plugs and dildos in the nightstand, much like the lube, are new. Before the most he’d used was rope or the occasional knife. But children always like their toys, and well, who would Lafayette be to deny him?

-

When Lafayette finally spends himself, it’s with a bite directly over the one he’d left earlier, and Alex stays perfectly still as his lover pulls out.

Clenches to try and keep the come inside of him. Is rewarded with a small kiss on his right ass cheek as Lafayette removes himself from the bed. 

Alex hates waiting. It’s why he behaves the best for Aaron. Corner time is at least twenty times worse than getting a spanking, and he always forgets how bad orgasm denial is. 

Thankfully, Laf doesn’t make him wait for long. But it’s not a warm rag, or a tongue that he feels, but rather one hand spreading him open. There’s something cool and bumpy pushing inside of him, and Alex whimpers as it forces its way into his tender passage.

“That’s a girl,” Lafayette coos at him, “I need to work on my lesson plans for my next class. And you’re going to hold that for me in the meantime.”

Lafayette can’t actually intend- he does, Alex realizes. He fully expects Alex to kneel on the bed with a glass dildo up his ass until they plan to use him next. A dildo, not a plug. Not something that would hold itself in, and somehow, Alex knows without being told, that he probably isn’t allowed to try and push it back in with his hands. 

A minute later Lafayette reappears, holding the sketchbook he uses to plan his dance routines. He sits down next to Alex, long legs stretched out in front of him, appearing completely focused on his work. 

Alex tries to relax, he really does. But every movement causes the dildo to shift, and clenching doesn’t seem to accomplish much in terms of keeping it in. Wonders what the punishment will be when it falls out. Will it be made worse if some of Lafayette’s come messes up the bed too?

He’s so focused on worrying over the punishment that he doesn’t see it coming, so when Laf twists the blasted thing before shoving it roughly, the only thing he can do is scream and take it. The sound earns him a slap on the rear, a murmured ‘now, what do we say when someone does something nice?’, before Lafayette is pulling it out again-bumps and ridges burning as they drag along his sensitive hole. When just the tip is left inside of him, Lafayette moves it in a circle, stretching him open further before pushing it in once more.

“Thank you.” Lafayette hums in response and Alex tenses at the feeling of fingers on the dildo, but he simply taps the end twice before going back to his work. 

-

There are certain sights that Laurens expects to come home to. And while Lafayette sketching might be one of them, Lafayette sketching next to Alex’s upturned ass is not.

Not that Laurens has any intention in complaining. “A present? For me?”

Lafayette grins at him, sets his sketchbook on the table before shifting up so that he can fiddle with the toy inside of Alex’s ass. Even the slightest of motions makes their lover whimper. “He has already been fucked twice this morning, but you know our Alex, never satisfied.”

That would be Alex. It’s a sentiment that makes him smile fondly, even as he crawls onto the bed. John’s not hard yet, but the sounds Alex makes when he takes the toy from Lafayette are simply delicious.

“Are we sensitive?” He asks, dragging the toy out slowly. As fun as toys can be, he prefers a more personal touch, hands the dildo back to Lafayette before circling Alex’s rim with one finger.  
“Use your words or I leave you back in Lafayette’s tender care. I have to be back on campus for Fencing in an hour or so.”

As much as he loves Alex, and he does, he hasn’t missed a practice yet. Thankfully the statement gets Alex’s attention, and the man nods, stops and then opens his mouth. “Yes, Sir.”

Sir. John slips a finger in, reveling in the puffy warmth. Alex must be feeling particularly submissive. That or Lafayette’s really done a number on him already.

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

Alex blinks up at him, and John realizes for an alarming moment that there are tears there. He’s almost committed to pulling away and fetching a blanket when Alex nods again. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” And then, because Alex hates being coddled, “Do you want me to fuck your throat,maybe? Make you choke around my cock?”

They have a word, though Alex rarely uses it. Sometimes he will take a choice, though. But he shakes his head, clenching around John’s finger. “Fuck me, please.”

Another finger joins the first one, and he watches Alex carefully for a sign that they’ve passed ‘overwhelming’ and into ‘dissociating to take it.’ But Alex is still there as far as he can tell, still responding to each motion he makes, eyes fluttering to dislodge the wetness there. 

He wipes his lube and come slicked fingers on Alex’s cheek before undoing his pants. Doesn’t even bother to shove them down, just pull his erection out and accept the bottle of lube his other lover offers him. Pours a generous amount directly into Alex’s slightly gaping hole before stroking himself. 

Alex cries out when he sinks in, a pretty string of ‘please’s follow it and John can’t bring himself to deny the request.

Fucks him earnestly, a string of ‘that’s it, you can take it, that’s our girl’ coming out of his mouth even as he pounds into him. He’s aware of Lafayette watching but makes no move to include him. Not this time. That hadn’t been an idle threat earlier about needing to leave soon and right now he just wants to enjoy his best friend. 

Especially when Alex is behaving so well, making such pretty noises. John presses himself against Alex’s back, hips still rolling in a tight circle as he strokes Alex off. It doesn’t take much before the body beneath him is tensing and follows soon after. 

They collapse together though Laurens does, at least, have the courtesy to roll so that Alex is on top of him rather than the other way around. Lafayette allows it, stroking John’s hair for a few minutes before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Not to rush you off, mon amour, but you mentioned fencing?”

John groans, nods. Reminds himself that it was his choice to fuck Alex knowing practice was coming up. Leans down to kiss the reason he’s going to be running late before awkwardly maneuvering him over next to Lafayette. 

“Do I need to remind you to be nice now, Effy?” Lafayette smirks, leans up to kiss him before he rushes out the door.

-

“You heard him, ma petite, it is time for me to be nice.”

Alex shakes his head from where it’s buried in the sheets. He doesn’t want Laf to be nice, he wants to be left to become one with the bed.

Lafayette sighs, and Alex whines as he feels himself being picked up. “You would want mon amour upset with me?”

“Sleep is nice,” Alex defends, too tired and sore to put up more of an argument.

“You may sleep in a moment.” It’s said as he’s unceremoniously dumped on the bed in the spare room, and Lafayette rests a hand on his hip to still him when he tries to roll over.

Fine. Alex huffs, tucking his knees under him slightly to reduce the strain on his thighs as Lafayette disappears out of the room. 

-

The fact that Alex has managed to fall asleep in the time it takes him to fetch the necessary supplies should not surprise him. But Lafayette still shakes his head before yanking Alex’s skirt off. It gets him a hiss for his troubles. Which is fine, Lafayette realizes he’s not John.

And even John usually has to coax Alex after everything is done. 

“You don’t want your pretty outfit to stay messy, do you?” That earns him a slight shake of the head, and Lafayette hums a mindless tune as he pulls the blouse off of Alex. Lets him lay there as he washes him off with a warm rag, rolling him over onto his back to get his front. 

The first time that Alex actively participates is when Lafayette offers him one of his shirts, reaching out for it with grabby hands before pulling it over his head. It’s too big, sleeves falling over his hands. But John said it was good, that Alex liked things that smelled like them, liked comfy things. 

And well, if John says anything about the panties that he helps Alex into, then he’ll remind him that Alex came over without any underwear on. And it’s not his fault that Alex only has a few pairs left at their house, and his hips are far too slim for either of their boxers.

Once he's dressed- Alex rolls over, trying to tuck himself back into the bed, and Lafayette is tempted to let him. After all, he's clean. But John wouldn't approve and so he scoops their boyfriend into the air again, carefully readjusting him when Alex whines about being sore. Cradles him carefully before setting him down in the living room, pulling the blankets so that Alex can lay on his stomach with them nested all around him. Pulls his laptop off the table and sets to getting one of Alex's favorite movies on the screen before sitting on the ground, checking to make sure his hair isn't in the man's way. One arm snakes out from beneath the blanket pile to lay across his chest, and he reaches up to stroke the hand there.

It might be his imagination, or something in the movie playing tricks on him, but at point he's pretty sure that Alex murmurs, "Nice."

Either way, Laf can't help be agree with the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know the drill. non-stop verse but not necessarily canon. This is.. a few? years in the future anyway. Lafayette has graduated and teaches dance class b/c I Can.


End file.
